


Love

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Asexual Daruk, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gay Revali, Gen, Lesbian Urbosa, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Mipha, Polyamorous Mipha, Queer Found Family, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, Trans woman Urbosa, WTactualF Zelda's mum doesn't have a name, Where did you think this was going?, Yes of course all of the Champions are queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Queer found families against Ganon.
Relationships: Daruk & The Champions, Isha/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Original Character(s), Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Male Character(s), Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/The Queen of Hyrule
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Love

Revali thinks of the man he loved and pushed away a hundred years ago. He sighs. Then he unleashes Vah Medoh.

***

Mipha has loved many people over the course of her long life. She holds them all in her mind as Vah Ruta flares to life.

***

Urbosa loved a queen once, and that queen's daughter has been holding Ganon back for a hundred years. "It is time," she says to Vah Naboris.

***

Daruk doesn't love like the rest of them do. But he does love them all. He roars as Vah Rudania fires.

***

"Isha," Link thinks, and unsheathes her sword.


End file.
